Ozsartis
An enormous cavern located deep underground in western Xaxalin, Ozsartis is a section of the Underworld, extending from the active volcanic fields beneath Nulawa to the northern edges of Nambali and Zangami. It is home to the enormous dragon Rukeria and her massive hoard of treasure. Flora and Fauna Mimics A race of stealthy predatory creatures which gained their name through their innate ability to imitate mundane objects or rock formations. There are myriad 'breeds' of mimic, some wild and some domesticated by dwarves or other societies. Many mimics consume precious metals or gemstones and incorporate them into their bodies. Many form 'pearls' around matter they have consumed that proves difficult to digest (such as the skull of an unwary adventurer) and use this to lure new prey or attract mates. Some mimics are stationary, akin to barnacles, while others are mobile. Spindlepry A type of subterranean predator which specializes in cracking open and consuming mimics and other hard shelled prey deep in the world's subterranean caverns. Scholars debate whether they are more akin to arachnids or crustaceans. They typically possess four long legs with their head and stomach hanging in the center of their limbs, fitted with several prying mandibles surrounding a large inner jaw, usually equipped with a spear-like tongue. Jahcekri The jahcekri are heron-like birds known for nesting in volcanic caverns and their ability to wade in and withstand extreme temperature mud and water. Also known as rock weavers, this creature is at home in the volcanic fields of northern Ozsartis. Societies Dwarves The dwarven nation within Ozsartis is one of the numerous successor states to the Grand Xaxalin Empire that once flourished across the surface of the continent. Originally intended to connect with other dwarven nations deep beneath Xaxalin through a series of massive underground tunnels and roads, it must now contend with its regional rivals, the avaricious draconic servants of Rukeria who seek to pillage the nation's wealth, and the demonic cults who wish to subvert its populace. Demons While there are several demonic cults active throughout Xaxalin and the caverns within it, the most common in Ozsartis are those dedicated to Gluttonous cannibalistic devils. Centered around the corpse of a massive demonlord, these cults still endeavor to invite more devils into the world and further their twisted agendas, working to infiltrate and corrupt the nearby dwarven nation, and make use of its connection to the continent's surface. Dragons The brood of the enormous dragon Rukeria dwells deep underground, hoarding vast amounts of wealth, and raiding the neighboring dwarven nation. Their domain is a mix of rough fiery caverns leading into ever more lavish vaults overflowing with pilfered wealth. On occasion, her forces also raid surface settlements, and while Rukeria herself has not left the caverns in decades, her fiery naga servitors, and the other dragons in her command, are still infamous for their ferocity. Naga Unlike Rukeria's brood, the naga in the southern edges of Ozsartis utilize powerful water-based magics, and are dedicated to ensuring the polluting influence of the Bloodmire upon the surface does not influence the deep reaches of the world, allowing them to maintain a tense neutrality among the region's powers.Category:Underworld